Swallowed In the Sea
by ScaryPoppins
Summary: All her friends have left her all for diffent reasons.She has a new Abusive Boyfried and Chris keller as a teacher.Just some of the things Peyton goes though her senior year
1. Chapter 1

I spent the whole summer by myself what joy right. It Sucked big time. My "So called friends" ditched me for the whole summer. I've tried to talk to my old best friend,Brooke Davis. You might have heard of her the slut of tree hill sleeps with everything that walks. Yeah well she claims that nothings wrong that I'm just paranoid. I am but not about that. She says that nothings wrong that shes came over and wanted to hang out but that's not true, trust me. So I haven't talk to her since that day in July now its September 26th and I really don't think she knows that I haven't talk to her.

The one good thing in my life right know is Will Mcgates he's my new boyfriend. We've been seeing each other since June. The day we meet I know he had to be a pretty awesome guy to be in the vinyl section Max told me that no one ever buys stuff from there except for you. The first date all we did was talk about basketball and how we can let are stress drift away by listen to the lyrics. He's been great, the only person I've really been able to trust these last few months. The only thing is when he drinks to much he tends to get mean and for a couple of weeks know he's been showing up in my room drunk. Sometimes I guess I set him off by saying something sarcastic or something. It just started out with just a slap on the arm but hes been more violent lately. That's why today I'm in my bathroom trying to cover up my black eye and some other busies on my face and arms. But it was my fault last night because he told me that he wanted me to go out with him. When he got here he was already wasted but I was asleep because I felt sick and tired. Its my fault I know I should have been awake.

"You almost ready to leave. I think we have homeroom today" Will entered the bathroom sliding his arms around my waist and kissing my neck

"Yeah I just have to finish covering this up so another minute"He looks at me in the mirror,staring at my busied eye and neck.

"You know I sorry for that right. It wont happen again" He pause for a moment "I promise"Yeah he promises that ever morning after he does this. I just nod my head and then go back to covering the bruise it's the best is going to get. No way I'm going to be able to cover the black eye anymore. What fun its going to be explaining this to my class mates. Its only the third week of school but it sucks. I pull my bangs to cover my left eye and turn to him "It looks perfect like that. Can't tell a thing"he kisses me quickly on the lips. He looks down at me looking at what I'm wearing. Its a simple long sleeve gray shirt and black skinny jeans. "How about you change into the cute little black skirt you bought at the mall the other day "

"Its too cold to wear that I'll be freezing"

"Come on you would look great and your ass would look perfect in it. Please. For me"He holds my hand rubbing it with his thumb trying to get me to cave which I do. I don't want to get into another fight with him tonight about this. I smile and go into the closet and change into it (Its cute but really not my style) and pair it with my old ratty pair of converse and walk out back to him and grab my bag

"Lets go we don't want to be let for school"I smile and walk down to the car

As I walk into the hallways of Tree Hill High School, everyone is stopping to stair at me and my now black busies. I hate getting attention like this I remember getting it when I wore my "Dyke" shirt to school. As I pass people the brake into groups and start to whisper about me. What joy! And the worst part of all this is that I'm by myself,Will had to go talk to a teacher about something but he did say that hell be at my locker before the bell rings.

I rip my locker open and shove all of my books that I had taken home with me back in to it. Then I just stand there staring in to it like a moron who just lost there brain. A couple of seconds later I feel a hand on the small of my back. "Hey hon can we just go home I don't feel like dealing with this crap tonight. Plus I have to help out with Tric I cant leave Karen with all the work it is all ages night" I lean back in to him to try to get a response "Hello you hearing me" I say turning around to see none other then Chris Keller in front of me.

"Sorry Curly but I really don't think I should leave with one of my students. At least not on the first day"And then of course he gave the famous Chris Keller smirk. What the fuck is he talking about there is no way in hell he got a job as Teacher don't you need collage for that a Teaching degree. His hand reaches up to my busied cheek "Curly what happened." He actually sounds caring in tell he said his next comment. "Did you and tiger have a fight. I better watch out for her right hook."

"Hold on" I say moving his hand off my cheek. "Back up. Your a teacher don't you need a teaching degree"

"Well I do have a teaching degree from the University of North Carolina."He smiles "and since the tour was over and all that I got tried of doing nothing and I saw that your last advanced musical career teacher was fired and I thought I would show up and lucky for me, and my musical back round I have. I got the job aren't you proud of me"

"Your kidding right" God why in the world did he have to be the music teacher. Why? Why? Why? Heres the reasons why I'm upset. First hes in my school and going to be my Teacher which over all sucked and second last year I had signed up to be a student assistant and Mr. Rogers (the old teacher for AMC who was fired) had picked me to be his assistant which I didn't mind Mr. Rogers was a nice old man. So know I'm stuck with Chris for the rest of the year just great.

"So when I heard I was going to have a student assistant I wasn't pleased with the idea" It grew clear to me that Chris new I was his student assistant. "But when I saw it was you curly I could be more thrilled. So when are your study halls and things like that because I need a little help with where your last teacher was with everything. I don't mean to inconvenience you" Like hell he didn't he new that the last thing I wanted was the be in a class room with him for an hour or say during the day. I stood there speechless for a few moments letting everything settle in to me "Yo Curly. EARTH TO PEYTON"

I snap back into reality "Sorry you kinda shocked me there"I say just as Will comes up to me and places his arm around my waist pulling me close to him I guess hes "showing his owner ship"of me now how sick is that.

"Ahh. You must be Blondie's boyfriend"Oh god I'm getting so sick of these fucken nicknames. "Hi I'm Chris Keller I'm the new AMC teacher"

"Chris its nice to meet you I'm Will"

"So Curly when do you have your study halls and would it be alright if you stayed after school if we don't get everything finished during school."Chris said directing his attention on me.

I have a double study hall first and second period and since I dropped out of the newspaper(By which Haley made me join but I instantly dropped out of it the first day of classes)I have eighth period study hall and I have his class during seventh. God I'm going to have an over load of Chris. But in all of my study halls there is Brooke or Lucas in them and I would be glad to leave even if its to spend time with Keller. "First,second,and eighth"

"Great I don't have classes till forth and I finish my classes with yours so it should be smooth sailing."

"Okay"I said it very slowly dragging it out "don't I need a pass"

The bell rang just as I asked that. "Oh yes let me walk you to class so your not late"Chris said looking at me and then to Will "and if you get a tardy just give it to me okay."Will looked from me to Chris a few times "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her any more then she already is."Will left with out saying another word "So heres your pass for first. I'll give you the other pass before you leave after second. We stopped at the front of my homeroom door way I could tell everyone was looking out into the hallway trying to see would the new teacher was talking to thank good I wasn't in the view of the window for people to see me. Chris popped his head into the room "Ms. Steckel she was with me. I'm sorry shes late"Chris said to my homeroom teacher and turned to me "See you in a few Curly" with that he ruffled a few of my curls with his fingers and left.

I walked in to class prepared for the worst part of the day since all the seniors with the letter S last name are in the same home room I was fast with three very confused faces. Nathans was of anger for seeing Chris again but Lucas and Haley's faces only showed confusion nothing else. I took the seat next to Lucas (it was the only one left which really really sucked.)And the all stared at me. Lucas was the first one to speak."What the hell is Chris Keller doing in our school" I looked at him and shrugged I really didn't feel like talking at least no one was noticing the black eye I had thats always a plus.

"And what are you doing talking with him. Hes a bad guy Peyton he only leads to trouble." That was from Nathan sounding a lot like a protective father. Which is funny because we barely ever talk anymore.

"Hes the new teacher replacing Mr. Rogers. Okay and I'm his Student assistant."They sat here looking at me with disbelieve.


	2. Chapter 2

Its only homeroom and this day is turning into crap. Nathan and Lucas are trying to get me to quit my TA job because they don't want me around Keller. It just pisses me off I mean they don't talk to me the whole summer or the beginning of the year and know they are acting like they care so fucking much about me. Yeah right!

The only good thing about this is that they aren't paying attention to my black eye and other busies, that's always a plus right?

"Peyt are you even listening to us? What is with the black eye? Did Chris give it to you? I bet he did I'm so killing him." Nathan said starting to get angry.

Yeah I spoke way too soon about them not noticing.

"Nathan, shut the fuck up okay!" I yell at him. Crap! now the whole class is staring at me. That wasn't one of my smartest ideals. "First it is none of your business who I have as a teacher and second Keller did not give me the black eye. This is so unbelievable. It's not even like you guys fucking care about it or me for that matter." I whisper yell at the three of them before storming out of the class room just as the bell rings.

"Peyton wait!" Lucas calls after me. I ignore him and run off to Will's locker.

"Hey Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing just Lucas and Nathan were ganging up on me about my TA job. They want me to quit. Which I wont do because I mean music is what I live and breathe for."

"Babe I know. Remember are first date all we talked about was music and how you would love to get in that industry if it wasn't for all the fake artist running the music world." I nod.

That is what we did on our first date and it was amazing to find someone that agreed with me in my views about music and well about almost everything else. That's what I love about him its the way we connect with music, are passion.

"Okay. So how about I walk you to your study hall and make sure Nathan or Lucas doesn't corner you? That sound good to you?" I nod again and smile. He really is sweet when he doesn't losses his temper. Too bad that he isn't always like this.

He slips his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. His hand brushes up against my busied hip and I wince at a surge of pain that goes though me. Will notices it and loosens his grip and gives me an apologetic smile. I shrug the pain off and do my best to smile at him but I can feel that it isn't one of my best fake smiles. He notices that too and starts to grip my hip with a little more presser.

Just fucking great I had to piss him off why couldn't I just look straight head and do nothing. That would have been fine and wouldn't get him angry. He just keeps smiling as he leads me to my study hall. The good thing about school is he has to be the perfect boyfriend, never losing his temper here were people could see him. He has to be the good guy till we are alone and that's when the monster comes out. That sends a shiver down my spine just thinking about what is in store for me tonight.

We stop at the door to study hall. He pushes me against the wall whispering in my ear. "I thought you weren't upset about last night." his anger showing though his tone.

"Will I'm not its just…You have to understand I…um…I'm still a little sore but I'm not upset." I try to calm myself down. We are at school he can't do anything here. Well at least that's what I hope. I was wrong. He leans in to me putting even more presser on my hip. I wince as another shot of pain works its way though me. This time is unbearable and I let out a quite sob of pain. He smiles at himself and walks away without anyone notice me against the wall in pain. I take a deep breath trying to manage the pain like how I leaned though the past couple of months. This time it does work, but just barely enough to walk into my class and getting my pass from Chris signed.

I rush off the bath room making sure no one was in there before locking the door and walking to the full length mirror. I pull up my shirt and pull down the waist line of my skirt on the right side of my body. There on my hip was a bright purplish black bruise the size of Wills palm. I put my hand over it slightly and can feel the heat raiding off of the bruise. I hold back the tears as I pull my shirt up farther looking at the other bruises on my torso some are a yellowish purple from a few days ago and some are like the one on my hip from just last night.

How the hell did this happen to me. The old Peyton wouldn't have kicked Wills ass to the curb by now. But know look at me all cut up and bruised, with no one caring about me anyone. I guess that's why I stay with him I mean it's better than being alone. So what if I how to take a couple of hits every now and again at least he won't leave me like everyone else in my life did. My mom, dad, Lucas, Haley, even my two closest friends that I've know forever even left me. (Brooke and Nathan).

Tears are stream down my face at this point. I don't think I could handle being alone again. I drop the end of my shirt to whip my eyes. I splash cold water on my face to clean myself up. It's no use though my eyes are blood shot and read rimmed. I sighed and grabbed my bag off the floor and unlock the door. It didn't occur to me that someone was knocking on it till I opened the door and there stood my ex-best friend with my other ex-friend.

I stood in the door way straighten my shirt and skirt making sure no bruises were showing. I looked back up not even giving an effort to fake smile at them.

"P-Sawyer…how have you been? We haven't hung out in ages." Brooke spoke up first.

"Really, I haven't noticed at all." I say in an icy tone. I try to get though but Brooke blocked my way. "Can you move I have to get to my TA class?"

"Peyt we have to talk. I mea-"I cut her off before she can go any further.

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Don't call me Peyt or P-Sawyer. You know what better yet don't even fucking talk to me. Forget that we were ever friends I mean our friendship meant that little to you then why even act like you care."

"But we are friends. Best friends."

"That's funny because I don't remember my best friend coming over this summer or even calling to talk about Ellie showing up or talking about how I found out I was fucking adoptive. Ah I know why I don't remember it happening it's because it didn't. " I glared at her. "Know move before I make you." Brooke moved quickly aside. "Thank you."

By the time I got to Chris' class room it was fifteen minutes into the period and he was sitting at one of the pianos in the class room and playing the last notes of Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. You could just see that he was lost in the music. I smile, my first genuine smile in a couple of weeks. This is where I belong in the music room listing to a great artist getting lost in the music. I walk over and clap as he finishes the song.

"Chris that was great. I forgot how good you were live."

"Blondie did you just give me a compliment?" he asks with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes I did believe or not you are an actual good musician." I shake my head. "Why am I saying this you already have a big ego."

"Yes I do have a good healthy ego but when a music lover, like yourself, tells me I'm good well…that's the reason I play." We both smile at each other. "Now Blondie why are you so late? I called your study hall teacher to make sure you didn't forget and she said you left right at the beginning of the period. What happen?"

"It's nothing just had a mishap I'm fine." I give a fake smile at this. I really hate lying to people even if its just Keller.

"Okay, First Blondie you are terrible at lying and second you have been crying. So tell the Keller what happen."

I shrug not really wanting to tell 'the Keller' what happen and why. "It's really nothing can we just drop it."

"Fine but I will get it out of you soon."

"Whatever Keller!" I walk over his desk and sit in his chair picking up the guitar lying on top of his desk. And start playing a few chords humming along with the melody.

"You play?" A shocked Chris asks as he watches.

I nod my head slightly focusing on tuning the guitar now. "A little, I picked it up this summer I had a lot of free time by myself so I taught myself how to play." I focused back on the guitar and started the first chords of Chris Song 'When It Comes' . Its always the first chords that can either make or break a song and these chords have always engulfed me to where I feel like I'm by myself. As the first verse comes up I start to sing softly.

_I study up my hollow  
Piece of wood to follow  
A day that doesn't come  
To the lucky_

And I realize there's tomorrow  
But I would rather wallow  
In the rain then moods that seem  
So pot-lucky

I close my eyes and let my fingers take over as my mind gets filled with the lyrics.

_Well I'm cruising El Paseo  
In my off-white coup back '65  
Or I'm cruisin down my own street  
And my hooptie says to me  
You better hang on to your bench seat  
I'm gonna take you for a ride_

And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

So I wait for fate to find me  
A ball of string unwind me  
Uncomfortable as a centerfold

And I realize your behind me  
To help and humankind me  
To see my songs can be retold

Well I'll be gone tomorrow  
Yes I'm on the road tomorrow  
So next time that I see you in school  
It won't be for too long

And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

And I want a leather jacket  
But only if I have the time  
Well, I'll comb my hair like Elvis  
And grab an old Gretch 59

And you'd hardly recognize me if you  
Saw me from behind

And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know

And I'll let you know  
When it comes  
Just when it comes  
I'll let you know

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

And I'll let you know  
I'll let you know  
Well I'll let you know

I finish of the song easily and pull the guitar closer to me. Its in the music that I feel safe, it's in the lyrics where I can let go. I look up surprised to see Chris I forgot I was I the class room.

"I'm sorry I kind of got caught up. It sucked I know, I got the some of the chords wrong and the vocals suck because I'm not I singer so yeah let's forget the happen."

Crap that was not planned it's true that I picked up the guitar this summer and learned how to play a few songs but I never thought anyone would hear them defiantly not the person who wrote the song. Can I say CRAP again? He's not saying anything that can't be good.

"I'm sorry" I offer again.

"Peyton that was…Amazing, for someone who just started playing during the summer that was just wow. I don't know what to say."

"Thanks Chris but you don't have to lie I know it sucked."

"No that was impressive it took me at least 4 months to get the chord progressions and lyrics to blend well together and it took you what 2 and you can play the song almost perfectly."

"Its nothing okay." She smiled and placed the guitar back on the desk. "So I thought I was going to help you out."

"You were before I found that the teacher before me left ever detailed notes about each class and almost every student. And you Miss Sawyer were one of his favorites and were very well praised."

"Yeah the old guy was always nice to the people who were serious about his class." I looked down at my hands still nervous about my performance that I just did. "Hey would you mind if I call Karen to check in with her about all ages night tonight. I just need to make sure everything is set up."

"You still do that."

"Yeah, every Friday night at Tric. There are a couple great local bands that play around here, except we have this flakey one that is booked to night so I just have to make sure they are ready and don't need anything."

"Yeah go call." He nodded.

"Thanks." I whip out my cell and dial Karen's café.

"Karen's café how may I help you?"

"Hey Karen its Peyton just making sure everything is alright for tonight."

"Peyton aren't you supposed to be in class not talking to me about the club."

"I have a free period and I just thought I'd check in. You know how temperamental musicians can be." She said sending a look off to Chris thinking about the first time he played at Tric.

"Well as far as I know everything is fine but The Plaid Thieves haven't called in yet so I'm not sure about them."

Great! The Plaid Thieves are one of the best unsigned bands that you can get around here. The only problem is that they are flakey always off getting high and really never ready to perform. Not that Karen knew about that part of the band. That is why I always take care of my acts for all ages night because some of them like The Plaid Thieves were big on the drug scene. If Karen ever found out of them then I would be fired and Karen would be disappointed in me. Its not like I did that drugs, well not very often it would only be on sniff if I really needed it but no one knew about that beside Rick.

"Okay, I'll call and make sure everything is going smoothly with them. Is there anything else that you might need done before the shows tonight?"

"Peyton you worry too much everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah I know. Bye." I sighed hanging up the phone and Calling the next number.

"Yo!" The leader of the band answered.

"Its Peyton are you guys ready for tonight?"

"Oh yeah we were going to talked to you about that. We can't do the gig tonight we have a plane heading out to LA tonight. We are meeting with a record exec. Sorry."

"Bobby you got to be fucking kidding me this was planned for a month and you just couldn't call earlier in the week Unbelievable! Where am I supposed to get an act for tonight's show.

"Not our problem, Honey."

"Whatever got fuck the other band mates. Bye."

I banged my head against the wall. Why did they have to do this to me I mean it is just one show, all they had to do was show up for one show and everything would have been fine. But no they had to be complete and utter dickheads. God!

"Peyton is everything okay?" Chris asks coming closer to me.

"No The Plaid Thieves can't do the show tonight. I'm so screwed." I thought for a moment about who could replace. It then hit me. "Chris! Guess what you're doing tonight?"

"No,no,no. I left the tour because I wanted to focus on the teaching thing."

"But it will only be for an hour tops. Please for me. I'm begging you."

"Okay I'll do it but just this once. No more."

"Thank you" I jump and hugged him. "You seriously saved my all ages night."

"You're welcome. The bell is about to ring so I'll see you seventh for your class." I nod still smiling. "and Blondie if you need to talk or get away from the fab four just come here no matter what. No hiding in the bathroom and crying I have my office unlocked at all times."

"You know Keller you might be good at this teaching thing after all."


End file.
